Murder is Addictive...
by Tears
Summary: A killer is on the loose in Odaiba! It could be anyone! They could kill anyone!...But who is this killer? And why would he want to kill...or does he even want to? (Dedicated to: Gomamon ::read to see why::) R&R!
1. Harmless?

****

Author's Note: This fic came to me after watching the next 2 episodes of Digimon 02, Episode 3 and 4. They mainly reminded me of Davis and Veemon. And of course the premiere of Davis' cool sister, Jun, (Pronounced: June) I'd also like to dedicate this fic to A Fanfiction.net author named Gomamon. I read his fic called 'How To Write A Good Digimon Story' and it really helped! Thanks! So anyhow, Enjoy! ^_^

Murder is Addictive...

Davis caught up with T.K. and Kari as they were walking to school. Davis smirked, "So, any of you wimps ready to go back to the digiworld?"

"Who are you calling a wimp?" T.K. snapped.

Davis sighed. "Must you pick fights so early in the morning? For cryin' out loud I just woke up."

"Davis, you should really care about other people's feelings." Kari said. "It really isn't very nice to call people wimps-"

"Especially when you know that they're almost as good fighters as you are!" T.K. snapped. "And at least I'm not the one who bumps into people that early in the morning, and calls them-"

"God, T.K. You really need to loosen up!" Davis muttered. "Right, Kari?"

"Sorry, Davis! But I have to go along with T.K. on this one!" Kari snapped, walking to school with T.K.

Davis sighed. "She hates me...And then again, I wonder why the rest of the world doesn't!" He grumbled, as he kicked a few cans to the side of the road.

At Lunch Time...

Yolei came rushing into the cafeteria, as Davis ran not far behind her. She ran all the way up to Tai, who was happily enjoying 3 chicken sandwiches. Yolei gasped, "TAI!!!"

"...Yeah, what happened?" Tai asked.

Yolei gasped, "Tai you wouldn't believe this, but-" 

"Kari died!" Davis snapped. "I mean...oh...well..." Tai gawked, shocked. Davis continued, "She was found in-"

"Davis found her by the back of the school!" Yolei gasped. "...I'm sorry." She sniffed. She ran out of the cafeteria.

Tai sighed, got up and walked out of the cafeteria solemnly. "I...can't believe it..."

"...That's odd..." Sora sighed, who was sitting across from him.

"What is?" Matt asked.

"...Who would look behind the school anyway?" Sora muttered. "You don't think that-"

"That Davis killed Kari?!" Matt whispered.

"Yeah...it's possible isn't it?" Sora whispered back.

"No way. It can't be...Didn't you know that Davis liked Kari? Why would he kill her? There really is not evidence at all." Matt sighed.

"Yes there is! He was behind the school, Kari was found dead by him behind the school-" Sora explained.

Matt snapped his fingers and smirked, "But Sora! The soccer field is behind the school! Davis had soccer practice today!"

"Matt, aren't you thinking properly?!" Sora snapped, keeping her voice down. "Tai has soccer too, he would've been out on the field!...And besides, didn't Tai just tell us that...soccer practice was over and hour ago?..."

"Don't accuse the kid!...Still-" Matt muttered. "...It's still...impossible, sort of! Maybe the guy was practicing! He likes Kari, he wouldn't kill her!"

"Ah, but Matt!" Sora began. "Haven't you forgot? T.K. likes Tai's sister, too!..." Sora gasped, "You don't think..."

"T.K.? Killing Kari? That's, well...insane!" Matt snapped.

"But Matt! Maybe T.K. has something to do with it!" Sora said. "...Think, will you?!"

Matt sighed, as he got up.

Sora grumbled, "Don't you dare ignore me!!"

Matt thought to his self, as he walked away. _...Sora, please don't get in my way. Facts are that, and I'm gonna keep an eye on this Davis kid...But why would she accuse T.K.?_

Later on...

"Hmmm..." Exclaimed this person. "...So Sora and Matt...you're starting to suspect…?" He\She cackled. "This can't be good!...Oh! What am I saying?! Argh!!...I don't want to kill...so why am I?"

***

Sora was walking down the street, to the hospital, thinking. "...Oh great! We have a killer on our hands! This is the last thing I wanted!...But how's Kari I wonder?" She walked into the hospital, took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and walked in the halls for a few minutes. She knocked on the door, labeled, 'Room #312'. "Hello?" She called, through the door.

"Yeah, come in." Tai replied.

Sora opened the door, and sighed. She sat down beside Tai, staring straight at Kari. "So how is she?"

"...They said she's not dead. She just has severe injuries, but she should be fine." Tai replied. "But who would try to kill her? I mean...she's never actually hated anyone...besides The Digimon Emperor, but besides that...no one."

Sora smirked, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Just then, someone knocked on the door, and walked in. It was Matt. He walked in, sat beside Sora and sighed. "Hi...Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she...should be fine." Tai replied.

"...But who would try to kill someone?...And who would want to? I've never been with T.K. a lot, so I'd be devastated for life If I lost him." Matt explained.

"You guys stay here...I'm going to the back of the school again, to see if I can find anything." Sora said, standing up and walking out of the room. "I'll be okay!" She slammed the door, as Matt and Tai sighed.

"...You think she killed Kari?" Matt asked.

"Don't start with that!" Tai chuckled.

Outside The School...

Sora was walking around the back of the school, with Yolei. Yolei shivered, fiercely, and frequently asked, "Can't we go back?"

"Not yet." Sora answered. "We didn't find any clues yet!"

"Looking for me..." Asked a sly voice. The person couldn't be seen properly, they were dressed all in black, and crouching on the dumpster.

"Who are you? Did you kill Kari?!" Sora snapped, stepping back. She turned around, to see Yolei fleeing for her life. "Yolei!" She turned back at the dumpster. The person was still there. "Who are you?"

Just then, another dimmed creature crept up behind Sora, although Sora didn't know about this. The person was holding a knife. The person quickly raised it up, and stabbed Sora in the back.

Sora screamed and a fell to the ground, blood dripping out from her back. The person who stabbed her had already disappeared. And so did the person on the dumpster.

A policeman, was driving by. And saw Sora lying on the floor. He quickly ran out, carried her in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as possible. 

In The Hospital...

"Tai, what's happening?!" Matt snapped, bursting in the door.

"I don't know, okay! First, Kari gets stabbed. Sora gets stabbed next...I think we should talk to the others. It's obviously not safe to be walking out in the streets anymore." Tai explained.

"And we should also hire security for the hospital rooms. The killer might burst into the rooms and stab them again." Matt stated.

Just then, Ken walked in. He casually looked around and sighed, "Oh, I thought I'd find Davis here. Never mind, then."

"Wait a second!" Tai snapped, running out of the room and after Ken. 

"…Yes?" Ken asked.

"Who told you Davis might've been here?" Tai asked.

"…Just wanted to congratulate him on something he did…in school today…" Ken replied. "Ta Ta!"

Tai grumbled, lowly, "School's been over for 2 hours, Ken. What are you hiding?" 

Just then, Joe and Izzy walked in, with Cody and T.K.

Izzy sat down, opened up his laptop, and began to type away at it.

"So you aren't even gonna say 'Hi'?" Matt asked.

"Hi." Izzy sighed, and he kept typing.

"He's trying to figure out some information on the crimes." Cody said. "But I don't think it's working."

"Patience." Joe stated. "Izzy, did you find anything?"

"…Well, I haven't included all the evidence and data yet, so…not really." Izzy replied. "But I'm working on it.

"So how is she?" T.K. asked.

"Who? Kari or Sora?" Tai asked.

"…What do you mean?" T.K. gawked. "…Don't tell me that Sora got stabbed too?!"

"…yeah…T.K., just behind the school." Matt sighed.

"This can't be happening…" Cody sighed. "I don't wanna die."

"You won't Cody." Joe said. "…Just stay away from-"

"Behind the school, at exactly 8:31am today, Kari got stabbed." Izzy explained. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Cody replied.

Izzy looked at Cody, puzzled, "Not the answer I was looking for, my friend. Tell me, Cody…how would you know?"

"Yolei told me." Cody sighed. "You wouldn't suspect me as the killer, would you?"

"No." Izzy quickly replied. "Anyhow. Next, just recently…if I'm not mistaken, Sora was stabbed as well?…Okay. Well, the policeman was just walking downstairs. He said, the killer left the knife in her back."

"God, don't say that!" T.K. shivered.

"…So I thought we could examine it, for further clues." Izzy sighed. "Joe where's the knife?"

Joe gulped and unwrapped it from the tissue paper it was in. He handed it to Izzy.

"I'll examine it…Thanks, Joe." Izzy replied.

"No problem." Joe gulped.

Just then, the nurse walked in. She looked around the room, then at Izzy. She smiled, "Oh! Mr. Izumi, the lab is ready now."

"Thank you." Izzy replied, getting up. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"Sure." Cody and Joe sighed.

"I'll come, too." T.K. said.

"Well, actually, I'm afraid you all have to go." The nurse stated. "The doctor is coming in so no one should be in here."

"But what about the extra security?" Matt snapped.

"All taken care of." The nurse smiled. "3 policemen are just outside the window, there's a security lock on the window, and also, the doctor is coming in with 3 other police officers. It should be fine."

"Okay." Everyone agreed. They walked out the door with Izzy, and up to the 4th floor, to room #402, The Lab.

"Okay, let's begin here." Izzy stated. "We'll begin by examining the knife. Joe, Cody, T.K., could you take care of that?"

"Yeah." Joe gulped. "I think."

"Sure." Cody and T.K. replied.

"Next, Tai and Matt, could you guys help me look up some facts. Since both of you have talked to Sora today, you might be able to tell me some things she said, things that could be useful." Izzy explained.

"…Ken." Tai began. "…Ken walked in. Asked about Davis, and left."

"What did he say?" Izzy asked.

"He…wanted to congratulate Davis for something." Tai replied.

"Funny he said that." Matt sighed. "Just this morning, Sora and I were talking about the facts too. Something to do with Davis. I suspected him, but she suspected T.K."

"You don't suppose T.K. heard, and killed Sora for it." Izzy asked.

"No…he was outside, with Davis…and I saw Ken walk by the window." Matt explained.

"So let's see…" Izzy began to type in the facts in his laptop. "…Davis…Motomiya….Aha! Here we are. Age 12, goes to Odaiba Elementary…blah blah blah. Okay, now all we do is fill out the facts. We can keep them for later use."

"Well…he likes Kari, and he found her dead behind the school." Tai replied.

"And, Ken was asking about him." Matt explained.

"Is that all?" Izzy asked.

"That's mainly it for now. But can we suspect him for Sora's death?" Tai asked.

"Well…Matt and Tai, you both talked to Sora. Did she mention anything at all about Davis?" Izzy asked.

"…I don't think so." Tai sighed.

"At lunch, we were both talking. She suspected Davis killed Kari at first, but she also suspected T.K." Matt explained. "That's all she said."

"Oh, and before she got stabbed, which is when she left the hospital to look for clues, she took Yolei with her." Tai added.

"So…we could suspect Yolei and suppose she knew something." Izzy stated. He typed away at his laptop again. "…Aha! Yolei…Inoue…Age 13, goes to Odaiba Elementary…okay. So…_Suppose she knows something on Sora's death_…there! Anybody else?"

"Hmmm…Cody mentioned Yolei as well. That she told him something, but…" Matt muttered.

"_Told Cody something…_Anything else?" Izzy asked. 

"No, that should be all on her." Tai sighed. "What about Ken?"

Izzy typed away at his laptop and smiled, "…Ken…Ichijouji…Age 12, and other stuff, whatever! Okay, so…_Asked about Davis. Could be responsible for Sora's or Kari's deaths…_Anything else on him?"

"…That's all for-…no wait! I saw him walking at lunchtime, behind the school window, with T.K. and Davis." Matt said.

"_Seen at lunch; walking with Davis and T.K…._So should we suspect T.K., too?" Izzy asked.

"No, he hasn't really done anything." Tai stated. "…But he was walking to school with Davis and Kari."

Izzy was typing at his laptop, "…T.K. Takaishi…Age 12, whatever…_Walking to school with Kari and Davis_…That's all we know on him."

"So you are gonna suspect him?!" Matt snapped, angrily.

"Huh?" T.K. asked. He, Joe and Cody carefully carried the knife over to Izzy.

"Any luck? Evidence?" Izzy asked.

"No, nothing." Joe sighed.

"No fingerprints at all!" Cody muttered. "How's this possible?"

"Actually there was this dot of evidence. It was someone's fingerprints. Their hand protection was probably ripped, so it showed their hand as they grasped onto the knife." T.K. gave the knife to Izzy. "It was right there, on the handle."

Izzy took the knife, dusted it off and began to examine it. "I'll take it from here, thanks!" He smiled.

"No problem." Joe gulped again.

"OHMIGAWD!!!" Screamed a voice from the hallway. The person barged in the door, and collapsed to the ground, holding a tape-recorder. It was Davis' sister, Jun.

"Who's that?" Cody asked. "She looks like a psychopath…Sort of reminds me of Davis."

"That's Davis' sister, but why is she here?" T.K. asked.

Jun got up, dusted herself off and looked around. "Huh? Oh! I thought I'd find you guys here."

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I was talking on the phone with Maya, The Editor of The School Newspaper, on one of the phone lines in my house, right. Okay, well. The other phone line rang and rang, so I told Maya to stay on hold for awhile. Davis was in his room, so I told him to get the phone. So he picked it up from his room, okay. Well, then, I decided to do a little eavesdropping and listen in on what Davis was saying. Maya suggested I use the tape-recorder so I did. I picked up the phone and started to record, without listening to what they were saying. I did hear Davis say 'Bye' so that's when I turned off the recorder and put down the phone. Maya said I should go over to her house, so I was on my way out when I was listening to the tape and-AH!!" Jun screamed.

"What?" Tai asked.

"…It was freaky!!!" Jun shuddered.

"Give me the tape, I'll listen to it." Izzy sighed, taking the tape recorder from Jun. He pressed the 'Play' button and this is what came out:

__

** "No way, Ken!" Davis snapped.

"Oh, come on! Just tell me, why?" Ken asked.

"I wouldn't tell you why for the rest of the world!" Davis snapped again. And in the background, Ken was chanting. "Shut up!" Davis snapped again.

"Alright!" Ken muttered. "I tried to find you, so I could congratulate you on it!"

"There's nothing to be congratulated on!" Davis sniffed.

"Tell me how did you come to it?" Ken asked. "What made you do it?"

"I'm not telling you!" Davis snapped. "This isn't really something I'm proud of!"

"Fine. I'll call you later then!" Ken sighed. "Bye."

"Bye!" **

Jun sniffed.

"So, what's so freaky about that?" Joe asked. 

Izzy took the tape and gasped. "I know why! And Jun knows why, too!...Don't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jun cried. "WHY DID I EVER LISTEN TO MAYA!!!??? I'm gonna be haunted for the rest of my life!!!"

"But what's so haunting about that?" Matt asked.

"…Matt don't you get it?" Izzy asked. "Don't you know what they're talking about?!" He rewound it back to the part when Ken was chanting in the background. "Listen harder!"

__

** "…Y-…Kll-…" **

"So what's he saying?!" Cody asked.

"Listen again!" Izzy snapped.

__

** "…You…Killed-…" 

"Shut up!" Davis snapped. **

Izzy looked at them. "Well…"

End of Part 1!

6 reviews or more, and I'll continue!


	2. Scream for me

****

Author's Note: This is Part 2 of my other mystery fan fic. I hope you liked the first part, it didn't take me long to write it, but I really did enjoy writing it anyway! Plus, I do like writing mystery stories! You should try writing them! ^_~ Uh...well, Enjoy!

Murder is Addictive... Part 2

"What does it mean?" Joe pleaded. "That...Davis killed someone?"

"Maybe...or he could've killed one of them." Tai sighed. "But how will we know?"

"Hmm..." Izzy typed away at his laptop again. "Let's see...Davis Motomiya..._Killed Sora or Kari..._Anything else we know?"

"...So you think Davis killed...who's Sora and Kari?" Jun asked.

"A friend...Tai's sister..." Matt muttered.

"Oh, okay." Jun sighed. "This makes no sense to me..." She walked out the door, and sat down outside the door, on the chair.

"Hey Izzy! You think instead of assuming things, and supposing things that we actually ask Davis?" Tai asked.

"But you see, that might not work." Izzy replied. "He might refuse to answer, or he just might change the subject or never answer us!"

"Yeah...but he can't refuse pure evidence!" T.K. grinned. He picked up Jun's tape recorder. "Well..."

"And how will we deny or explain that we caught what he was saying on tape? We can't tell him Jun taped it, for all we know if he's the killer, he might try to kill her!" Izzy sighed. "You guys aren't thinking properly! Think, will you?!"

Matt jerked his head upwards and looked suspiciously at Izzy, "...Funny you should say that, Izzy..."

"What do you mean?..." Izzy asked, nervously, getting up.

"That's...the same thing Sora told me earlier..." Matt muttered.

Izzy got up, and walked out of the room.

"Wait a second! Izzy!" Matt hollered, running out of the room.

Just then, a scream was heard from outside the room. Everybody rushed out, to see Jun lying on the floor. There was no blood though. They looked at the other end of the hallway, to see Izzy running for his life, with his laptop in his hand.

"Hmm, we'll go after Izzy!" Joe snapped, running after Izzy with Cody and T.K.

Tai looked around the other corner, as the wind was howling through one of the windows. "The killer was here..."

Matt sighed, as Jun woke up. Matt gasped, "You're alive!"

"...What happened?" Jun asked. "The last thing I remember is...a person..."

"How did they look like?" Matt asked.

"...Black...Pitch black...I couldn't see them very well." Jun muttered.

"We'll get you to a hospital room. With Sora and Kari." Matt sighed. They took Jun downstairs to Room #312.

***

The person laughed. "Ha! Goodbye, Jun! Kari, Sora, I'll get you both! If __ won't, then I will!"

***

"Hey, do you boys know what's going on? Asked a police officer, just as Tai and Matt were about to leave the room.

"Huh? What? So you suspect us for all this?" Matt snapped.

"Well, son, I-...Where did you find the girls?" The officer asked.

"Those two behind Odaiba Elementary, and her just outside the lab on the 4th floor." Tai explained.

"...What were you doing at the lab? Mr. Izumi reserved it?" The officer asked.

"We're his friends." Matt replied.

"Okay, that explains it." The officer held up his phone, and spoke into it, "Hello? Yes, could you report for a detective and an officer on 4th floor, Odaiba Hospital please. Could you report for 2 officers behind Odaiba Elementary please...At the hospital. Okay."

"What's he doing?" Tai asked.

"Calling officers to stand guard at locations." Matt replied.

The doctor who was examining Jun, sighed. "...She has suffered electricity shocks to her body. It might take a long time to recover."

"What about Kari and Sora?" Tai asked.

"...The younger girl, Kari. She's healing just fine. She should be fine in the next few days or so." The doctor smiled. "And the other girl, Sora. We have to run some tests on her. We haven't fully found out if she'll live or not."

Matt grumbled. "Why did Izzy run out on me like that?"

"...Oh yeah, Izzy." Tai sighed. "...He was acting strange. Think he was the killer?"

Matt shook his head, regrettably.

Joe, Cody and T.K. walked in. Joe sighed, "No trace of Izzy."

"Just his laptop." T.K. replied.

"You lost him but found his...laptop?" Tai asked. "And here I was thinking they were inseparable."

The officer overheard and gasped, "You mean Mr. Izumi?!"

"Yeah, he ran off suspiciously. We tried to catch him, but he wouldn't stop running until we lost him. Instead we found his laptop by the corner." Joe explained.

The officer picked up his phone and spoke again. "Report of a dead Mr. Koushiro Izumi. 4th floor, by the lab, Odaiba Hospital. Could I report 3 officers, please? Okay."

Just then, outside the window yells could be heard. After a few or them, a yell echoed through the road and the Hospital.

The police officers looked down, one jumped out the window, one called for backup, and one used their flashlight to look down. But they lost the killer, instead a dead girl was found. The officers brought her upstairs.

They rushed her to the emergency room, and lay her down.

"Do you know her?" Asked the surgeon.

Cody gawked, "…Yolei." He solemnly walked back to the 3rd floor. But on his way there, the light went off. "…Oh no…" He looked all around him. As the lights flickered on and off, he could see Yolei and the surgeon walking towards him. But they looked dead. "Yolei! You're alive!…Huh? What happened to you guys?" They floated right past him, and it looked like they were flying over head. "Huh?-" Cody choked, and coughed. Blood dripped down his back. He turned around to see evil eyes glaring at him.

"…Bye…" The killer mumbled. "Have a nice life…or what's left of it…" He\She cackled, and brought out…a paintbrush!…? He\She took the blood of Yolei, Cody, The surgeon and…oh! Another person?…It's Izzy! He\She brushed up all the blood and wrote a note on the walls, as the blood dripped. Then he\she ran away.

Tai looked outside the door and gasped. He ran over to the dead people on the floor. "…Izzy?…Yolei?…Cody? You guys…all got stabbed…And the surgeon's dead, too." He quickly glanced around the suspiciously empty hallway, and dragged them in the room.

"All of them? This is a serious case! I need another doctor!" The doctor snapped. 

An officer picked up his phone and spoke, "Can I report 2 other doctors, escorted by 2 officers. Okay."

T.K. found Joe typing away at Izzy's laptop. "All the computer wiz's are gone now! I guess it's up to me to carry off where Izzy left!"

"So what are you doing?" T.K. asked.

"Recovering facts and adding facts." Joe replied.

"Well, you can cross off Yolei from the list. She's dead, and she wouldn't've killed herself." Matt sighed.

Joe typed, "Yolei Inoue…_Dead…_Anything else?"

"Hmm…" Tai sighed. "Also, haven't you noticed that…we haven't seen Davis in awhile."

Joe and Matt gasped, "He's right!" Joe began to type. "Davis Motomiya…_Haven't seen in awhile…_Okay. I think that's all we have to add right now."

"It's not getting us anywhere!" Tai snapped. "Maybe there are more clues outside where I found Cody, Yolei and Izzy." He walked outside the door, and began to walk cautiously down the hall. The light flickered off, then on. "Oh my god…" Tai sighed. He looked around the wall, as the note the killer had left behind, read:

"_You can hide…although it's sort of useless because I already know you're next door!_"

"Ooh, creepy!" Tai laughed. The light dimmed again, as another creature crept up behind Tai. Although Tai wasn't the sort of person to let his defense down. He glanced at the person from the corner of his eye, and smirked. 

The killer lifted up their knife and grinned, "…Aren't you going to run for your life…like your pitiful friends?"

"…You know you sound so familiar…" Tai sighed. "I swear I've heard you somewhere before."

"It doesn't concern you. Once you're dead…then…well, my secret will be safe." They grinned. Quickly, the killer stabbed the knife straight ahead of him\her. They smirked. They brought out the knife, looked at it…but there was no blood. They grumbled, when they heard a door slam.

"What's with you? Did you find anything?" Matt asked.

"The killer's outside." Tai replied. "And he wrote something on the wall. It said, '_You can hide…although it's sort of useless because I already know you're next door_…It was freaky."

Joe began to type all this down.

Just then, Davis walked in, scared.

"Davis!" T.K. snapped.

"Have you guys seen my sister?" Davis asked. "I was waiting at home, when I saw the door open. I called her friend Maya, but she said Jun wasn't there. And with all these strange things happening, I found it sort of meant for that I'd come to the hospital!" He walked past all the beds, and gasped when she saw Jun. "Jun, are you okay?"

"She should be fine." The doctor smiled. "She has electricity running through her body, so we put her in treatment."

"Thank you!" Davis grinned.

Joe whispered to Matt and Tai. "Hey! You guys come over here."

"Yeah, what is it, Joe?" They asked.

"…Hmm, have you noticed an awfully strange pattern? Tai, when you were just walking down the hallway, you had an encounter with the killer, right?" Joe asked.

"Right." Tai replied. "So?"

"So didn't you notice when Davis just came in, he didn't speak of a killer! In fact, he probably didn't even get stopped by the killer! So, there is a possibility Davis and the killer could be the same person!" Joe explained.

Matt sighed. "I think we should question him!"

"But remember what izzy said!" Tai snapped.

"Yes, but no in a way! You said…Ken came in, asking where Davis was on congratulating him! That will be our evidence! Davis'll become speechless or say, 'I don't know what you're talking about'." Matt smirked. "It's bound to work!"

"Okay, try it." Joe sighed.

Matt looked at Davis, and snapped, "So Davis! Ken dropped by! Said he wanted to congratulate you on something!"

Davis looked at Matt, and grumbled, "What are you talking about?"

Matt teased, "You...Killed-"

"Shut up!" Davis snapped, throwing a pocket knife at Matt's head.

Luckily, Matt dodged it, just as it cut a few strands of his hair off. Matt grumbled, "You are gonna pay!!...Huh?" He looked at Davis who had collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Davis..." Tai began. "Did you kill Kari?"

Davis sighed, and cried some more. Then he muttered...

End of Part 2!

6 reviews or more, and I'll continue!


	3. The Final Judgement

****

Author's Note: I really really loved writing this series! ^_^ I hope you guys liked it too! Plus, mystery stories are one of the most easiest fics to write. Well, I should speak for myself. They're the easiest for some. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Murder is Addictive... Part 3

Davis shivered, sitting on the cold Hospital room floor. He muttered, "...I didn't want to..."

"What are you talking about?" Matt snapped.

"I didn't want to! And I never did!" Davis snapped. "So lay off me okay?!"

"Then, Davis...do you know who did?" Tai asked, calmly.

"...I don't know." Davis sighed.

"Wait a second!" T.K. snapped. "He didn't mention anything about Sora!"

"Yeah, do you know anything about Sora's death?" Matt asked.

"...I..." Davis mumbled. "Well she accused me!! She thought I killed Kari and I didn't!!"

"Wha? So you...out of all people, killed Sora?!" Tai gawked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Davis snapped. 

"So...what about Kari?" Tai asked.

"I didn't kill her..." Davis sniffed.

Matt gasped, "Wait a second!...If you didn't...then who did?"

Just then, the light flickered on and off continuously. Everyone gawked. The doctors all covered their patients as they screamed, "But she hasn't recovered yet!" 

Just then, out of the blue, the killer appeared on the window. He\She still couldn't be seen, 'cause it was dark. Quickly Joe ran to get the light switch, but it just wouldn't turn on. The killer smirked, "It's useless this time, Digidestined!" He lunged at them.

They all dodged the killer, who still couldn't be seen. 

"The only way out is the window!" T.K. gulped. "Let's go for it!"

"This is insane!" Joe panicked. "But I'd rather die jumping from a building than getting stabbed!!" He leaped from the window, as so did everyone else....including the killer.

"He's following us everywhere!" Matt grumbled.

"Oh, so did you finally notice, Mr. Ishida?" The killer asked. "I want to kill you all!"

"But why?" Tai asked. "...Wait, did you kill Kari?"

"...It all depends!" The killer snapped, lunging for Tai. 

"Hmm, come on! This way!" Matt hollered, as they ran in the direction of the school. Odaiba Elementary...the birthplace of the deaths...

"You know what Matt? Sorry to be a little picky, But this is the WORST place of them all to be right now!" Tai snapped. 

Just then, 3 trucks, coming from all 3 directions starting revving up, and cornering them slowly.

"What is this?" T.K. snapped. "I'm getting out of here! I don't wanna die!!" He began to run in the spots between the trucks. It seemed safe at first, but then an arrow from out of nowhere shot T.K., and he fell to the ground...dead...just like the others.

"T.K.!!" Matt hollered.

"This might sound a little cold right now Matt, but..." Joe muttered. Then he snapped, "We don't have time to rescue your stupid brother!!"

Matt's eyes filled with anger. He glared at Joe, then began to lunge at him angrily, "NO ONE CALLS MY BROTHER STUPID!"

Just then, Joe pulled out a small pocket knife and shot it straight at Matt. As it hit him, and this time didn't just pull out a few strands of hair.

Tai and Davis gawked at Joe. The 3 of them were the only one's left...nowhere to run...nowhere to hide...Was Joe really the killer?

Joe stuttered, innocently as Matt fell to the ground, "Listen, Tai...Davis...I-I didn't-...I'm not the killer. You have to believe me..."

Tai shook his head, "...Sorry Joe..."

"...I don't know If I can believe you...After all, Silent people are always the last one down..." Davis muttered.

Joe sighed, "...You're right Davis...always the last one down...that sounds so much like me...right now." He took the pocket knife and stabbed himself. He stuttered one last time, a few last words before he fell to the ground, "...Always the last one down...thank you..." ...dead...just like the rest of them.

Davis collapsed to the ground, "Why's everyone dying? I might as well die too!"

"No way, Davis!" Tai said. "You can't quit on me now!"

"...I won't...Thanks, Tai." Davis smiled, getting up.

"Oh, how touching..." Muttered a voice. Tai and Davis both looked up, to see the killer crouching down on the dumpster...just like before Sora got killed. 

"What the?" Tai gawked.

"It's happening all over again..." Davis muttered.

"Repeat your last words again...because..." The killer chuckled. "As the name intends, it will be your last...!" He lunged towards them, holding his\her knife, stained with the blood of the fallen digidestined.

Pretty soon, The killer cornered them in an alley.

"Nowhere to run...Nowhere to hide..." The killer snickered, walking closer.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Tai sanpped, backing away.

"...What's uncommon to see? It has to be stone...engraved...just for you!" The killer grinned. He\She edged closer to Tai and Davis...could they possibly last long?

***

At the Hospital...

The electricity rushed through Jun's body fiercely. She twitched, and sighed. She cautiously got up and looked around. The police officer's necks...sliced...The doctor's legs...twisted. Jun shuddered, as she got up, twitching every few seconds the electricity jolted her arm. She knew the killer went after them...and she had a pretty good idea where. She cautiously took the police officer's flashlight and one of the unloaded guns. "Hopefully this will work..." She muttered. She hopped out the window and ran in the trail of dripping blood...pointing to...the school. She knew it wasn't safe to be in the hospital alone...but then again, it's no safer outside...

***

They were running. Where to? They wouldn't know until they got there. Why? Because when a killer's behind you, you better not be thinking of your death...or that's how it's gonna end up...dead, just like the rest. Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, T.K....All they knew is that they were running...for them. Running as if they were the last people on earth...And that's how it felt. They ran and ran until they got to the Odaiba Cemetery. 

"Why are we here? What if he's here?" Davis asked, nervously. "And I don't wanna die!"

"You won't die!" Tai snapped. 

"That's what T.K. said, and you don't see him anymore! That's what Matt and Cody said, and you don't see them everyday, now do you?!" Davis cried.

Tai sighed, "No...I-It's just something the killer said back there...'_What's uncommon to see? It has to be stone...engraved...just for you!_' And I thought of the cemetery..."

"Well why?" Davis asked. They were looking around until they spied in moonlight, as if someone was expecting them to come. 2 grave stones...one, a picture of Davis on the soccer team. Underneath, it said 'Davis Motomiya' Young, energetic. It was a shame he died...' Davis gasped, " But I didn't die!"

The other one had a pictures of Tai on the soccer team, underneath it said, 'Tai Kamiya' Such a young spirited energetic boy. Such a shame he died...' Tai gawked, "What? I didn't die!...Well, probably not yet!"

Just then, branches and twigs snapped. Bushes ruffled, and the wind blew...a perfect time to strike.

"I knew it! He lured us here!" Davis grumbled.

The killer landed down on the ground, just inches away from them. He\She snickered, "Enough playing games! It's time to end this! And what better place to end this, but at your graves!" He\She lunged at them with his knife.

They dodged both attacks, hopped over the graves and ran through the graveyard until they got to the fence, in which they hopped over that too. They ran down the road and back to where it all began...the school. As freaky as it was, the front door was still open. They ran inside and all the way up to the lunchroom. 

"Might as well die! He's gonna kill us, we'll be dead...so let's just die now!!" Davis sighed.

"No way, Davis!" Tai snapped. "...Wait, I know i've been saying that alot...and maybe it's not helping but you can't just give up!"

"Well it's a really strong choice right now...huh?" It was the killer, and this time he\she was angrier than before. "Listen here. I'll kill you all, so just don't run! It'll save us both a night of aggravation! Besides, I have to get back to my computer!-...oh dang it!...Enough said!" The Killer lunged back and fourth at Tai and Davis, for 5 minutes continuously.

"Didn't the killer just mention computer?" Tai muttered.

"I thought I told you to run!" The killer snapped, landing inches away from Tai.

"Huh?...Oh wait!" Tai sighed. "I'm not running...uh, I've figured out I'll already die, so you might as well stab me!"

"Now, That's more like it!!" The killer smirked, lunging at Tai.

Tai moved out of the way and sighed again, "Uh...But wait!..." He looked over at Davis, who was crawling towards the killer. Supposedly, Davis was trying to unmask him or something like that. Tai grinned and sighed again, "But before I die...i guess, uh! Can I ask you...something?"

"...You're stalling! And I'm not tricked that easily!" The killer snickered. The killer lunged again at Tai, who moved out of the way. The killer grumbled, "STOP MOVING! It'll make it a lot more easier if you stayed PUT!"

"Wait! What did you say about a computer?" Tai asked again.

The killer grumbled, and ignored Tai. Had Tai finally figured out a key to the killer's identity? A computer, huh? Well, that had to be it!

Davis crept up on the killer, who felt his presence near by. He turned around, just in time to lunge at Davis. Davis ducked, and ran to the corner of the wall. He and Tai sighed. It was hopeless... 

The killer snickered, edging closer to them. "Your time's up! No more running! No more hiding!...So say your last words..." He\She aimed his\her knife at them and snickered again. "...Good...bye..." The killer began to lunge at them...All of a sudden when they noticed the killer wasn't moving. Tai and Davis looked at the killer puzzled. The killer stuttered, gasped...and pretty soon fell down to the ground. 

"Wha?" Tai and Davis gawked. There was a deep cut in his back, blood gushed out from it. They looked up to see a person holding an unloaded gun...electricity hit him...and the killer fell to the ground.

Davis gawked, "Jun!"

"Hi Davis..." Jun sighed. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah...thanks." Tai sighed.

"No problem...I think." Jun muttered.

"But who was the killer anyway?" Davis asked walking up to the dead killer on the floor. The mask was still on him. Davis pulled it off...it was Ken! Yes, Ken ichijouji, the boy genius!

"He was the killer?" Tai gawked.

"Yeah..." Jun smiled. "Don't think lying down in the hospital was fun at all. It was boring! So I had to listen to something all that time!"

"But...why did Ken kill Kari?" Davis asked. "It doesn't make any sense to me at all..."

Tai smirked, "...I don't know."

"Wait, what's this?" Jun asked, picking up a note from Ken's pocket. It was labeled 'My Plan' and was covered in blood. "Well why would he do something stupid like that? Label a note called 'My Plan' and keep it in his pocket?" She opened it.

"What does it say?" Davis asked.

Jun began, "It says...: '_No one will ever know my plan! So stop reading...I SAID STOP!!' _Okay, gawd!"

"No, what are you doing? You're not gonna take that from a paper are you!? Keep reading. What does the rest of it say?" Tai snapped.

"Hmm..." Jun muttered. " '_...Kari was nice. But I had to kill her. She got in my way, and she knew my plan. Of course then again, by killing her...it was all a part of my plan. First Kari...then Sora, but Davis killed her for me...Afterwards, piece by piece all the digidestined would be killed. Except for a surviving 2...that's why I didn't make the injuries so severe. Then, I would be killed...and the real plan would be revealed someday...Signed, Ken Ichijouji. I'm watching you, even if...i'm dead...' _...Oooh, freaky." Jun laughed. "I think this guy's kidding!"

"He sounded serious..." Davis sighed. "And what was his plan? His real plan that would be revealed?"

"Something tells me he doesn't even know what it is..." Tai sighed. "...But then again...something's not right. Although he's dead, it still feels like we're being watched..."

"I happen to know all this stuff, and it seems he's making you feel watched, when you really aren't!...Now can we all just go home, please?!" Jun asked, aggravated. 

"...Yeah...yeah, sure." Davis sighed, as they walked away. He looked back at Ken who lay there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the rain started to pour and lightning struck the grounds outside. ...Suddenly, Davis didn't feel so safe...Someone was out there watching him...But who?

As they left, a new masked person crouched on the rooftop of the school. He\She muttered, "...Don't get too friendly now. This is just the beginning. Ken warned me about you all...and he was right...But I will prevail!"

Jun, Tai and Davis all left the school and ran home. As they did, they saw Sora, Matt, T.K., Joe-- Everyone who died...they were all alive. It was no joke. They were all running towards Jun, Tai and Davis.

Yolei gasped, "...What happened?"

"...Y-You guys?! Are alive?!!!" Davis gasped.

"Well, Davis, you fool! Why wouldn't we be?" Matt laughed. "...What were we talking about before?"

"A killer!" Sora gasped.

"Right! We have to stop him!" Izzy snapped. "...Right?...W-Well, I'm not sure anymore. What just happened?"

"You guys all got stabbed!" Tai gawked.

Kari giggled, "Tai, you're funny!"

"No, no seriously!" Tai sighed. "Joe, you killed yourself! Matt, you were angry at Joe 'cause he killed T.K. stupid-"

"What?!" T.K. grumbled.

"And T.K. you died too!" Tai snapped. "Anyhow, Izzy ran off, we found his laptop by the corner, he got stabbed, so did Yolei and Cody! Sora got stabbed, we didn't know if she would survive...whatever! Then- no! After all that, Kari got stabbed, but she was still alive and-"

"Right! He's not kidding! And I got electrocuted and had electricity running through me!" Jun explained. And all of a sudden, her arm was fine. "What?!"

"Listen, maybe you guys should all just go home." Kari laughed.

"Yeah..." Cody sighed. "...But who was the killer?"

"...Ken...You know, the boy genius guy?...They guy who's on my soccer team!" Davis explained.

"Oh!" Everyone gasped. 

They all walked home, in the moonlight. But it's not over...the killer is still out there...and who knows who his next target is? Next time...will Matt be the first to go?...Or maybe Davis?...Who knows, Maybe even Cody?   
...It could be anyone...the killer, that is...

THE END...?

Author's Note: I know, I know. This part has 'SEQUEL' written all over it. See? 'sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel, sequel...sequel!' I might make a sequel to this story, but I won't really say yet. ^_^ Glad you liked it! Review please?


End file.
